Rebellious Espionage
by xiluvrock145
Summary: Rekyah Matashia, a teenager living in the Capitol during the Dark Days, is shocked when asked by President Sleet to become a spy in District 13. Little does she realize the dangers of espionage and drama that may come with it. Rated T for later.
1. The Offer

**One: The Offer**

* * *

_I hang up the phone and stare at all of them._

"_Rekyah?" he repeats. "Your name is Rekyah? Not Tawnie?"_

"_Yes. My name is Rekyah," I say tearfully, yet with a hint of defiance. "Daughter of Rulton Matashia. Former Capitol citizen. And I'm here to help you now."_

"_How can we trust you?" Maisha yells. "How can we trust you anymore after all that you've done?"_

_I swallow my tears and remember back to when I'd asked nearly the same question to Sleet, back before this all happened. Before I was Tawnie. Before I met Mashad. Before I was a spy._

_I stare at each one of them in turn before answering._

"_Because," I say slowly. "I have this."_

_And I open my hand._

* * *

"Rekyah! Wake up, it's already time to go!"

No way. There's no way in hell I overslept again.

I roll over and peer up at the clock on the wall. It's only 5:30. My stupid little brother must be playing a trick on me.

Then I remember: today we have Warcraft Training. It starts at six o'clock sharp. Anyone who is late will be accused of treason and executed. Just like my father was.

"Wait up, Sakei! I'm coming!" I shout.

Luckily I slept in my training clothes last night, so getting ready takes all of five minutes. I throw a bag over my shoulder and run down the stairs to my waiting family in the car.

"Hop in!" my mother shouts. "We're going to be late, Rekyah."

"Yeah, you overslept again," says Sakei.

"Lucky we woke you up before Mom really exploded, huh?" Solei says with a childish smirk.

"Shut up, dweebs," I mutter.

Sakei and Solei are my twin little brothers. Solei is ten minutes older than Sakei, but they're both equally sized pains in the butt. I wish I was twelve years old again, like them. Life was so easy back then, before the war.

It's because of this war that I have to wake up so early and prepare for Warcraft Training. Warcraft Training, or WT for short, is a mandatory war prep 3-hour session we've been attending every Tuesday and Thursday for the past month. In WT, we learn basic strategies for survival: camouflage, hand-to-hand combat, knife throwing, and a lot more.

"Why do we have to go to WT every week?" I'd asked my mother when we'd first attended the session.

"The Capitol needs every one of its citizens to be prepared for battle at any time, sweetie," she'd answered.

"Even Sakei and Solei?"

"If necessary, yes."

"But they're just twelve! Why?"

"It's wartime, Rekyah," she'd said.

As if _that _answered everything.

I actually don't mind going to WT that much. I can crush my neighbor, Ronallo, in wrestling, and the trainers at the center have complimented my archery skills. If the Capitol threw me in the middle of a battlefield, I might actually survive.

"We're here," my mother says, interrupting my thoughts. "Get out of the car, before we're late!"

Sakei, Solei, and I obediently follow out mother into the Training Center. Losing one of us again would result in failure.

* * *

My father, Rulton Matashia, was a member of the Rebel Forces. Sending messages between the thirteen districts and risking his life in the process, he supported the rebels completely.

Notice that I am using the past tense. My father, along with two other men and two other women, were executed nearly three months ago for treason against the Capitol. The execution was broadcasted live all across Panem, a mandatory viewing for everyone. Nearly everyone avoids interacting with us now.

To be honest, it may have hurt the twins pretty badly (they still went into our father's room for days each morning to wake him up, and burst into tears when remembering what had happened), but it hit me much harder. My father and I were very close, even closer than my parents had been.

I still remember our last 'normal' conversation, the night before he was caught:

_"Father, what are you doing?"_

_"Nothing, sweetheart, just emailing some friends. What's up?"_

_"Mother said to tell you dinner is ready."_

_"I'll be down in a few. Tell Solei not to eat all of the dessert, okay?"_

_"I will."_

My father never came down for dinner that night. He spent the last night of his life 'emailing friends' or, in reality, informing the rebels about the Capitol's progress.

The next day, his laptop was stolen at work and everything was leaked. The Capitol was not even humane enough to allow my father to say goodbye to his family. He and the others were killed within 24 hours, barely within our knowledge.

I've sworn never to support this rebellion that took away my father's life. I will never forget that day, that day of horror because of revolt.

* * *

"Excellent job, everyone," out trainer that day, Anada, tells us after today's session. "Nice aim, Rekyah. Next session is next Tuesday, same time and same place. Don't forget. You are dismissed."

As usual, I earn a few dirty looks from the teenagers around me for Anada's praise. I ignore it. Praise means nothing.

I pack up my water bottle and towel, complimentary from the Center, and begin to leave, when Anada stops me.

"Rekyah, wait a minute."

I spin around. "Yes ma'am?"

"I'd like to speak with you for a minute."

I look back at my brothers who are waiting at the gymnasium door. "You guys go ahead. Tell Mother I'll catch a cab home."

"Okay," they both say at the same time.

Anada smiles. "They're adorable. What are their names again?"

"Sakei and Solei."

Anada continues smiling, then abruptly bites her lip as if remembering an unpleasant fact.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" I ask.

"Nothing," she replies "Follow me."

* * *

Anada leads me up (and down) the fancy elevators and down numerous halls until we stop in front of a tall wooden door.

"Well, this is it," she tells me sadly. "I am not allowed to enter this room."

"But I am?" I ask, surprised.

"Correct."

"Who's in there?"

"You'll find out. Knock."

I knock three times on the door and nearly jump when a deep voice replies, "Enter."

"Good luck," Anada whispers before leaving.

When I step into the room, I gasp when I see a thin, balding man with white hair sitting behind a mahogany desk.

"President Sleet!"

"Yes, Rekyah. What a pleasure to finally meet you," he says with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," I say, taking a bow. "But what do you mean by finally?"

President Sleet sighs. "Sit down, child. I must tell you something."

I take a seat on a chair across from this make-shift desk. "Is this your office?"

"Yes, child. I have many secret offices. You are currently in one of them."

"What did you have to tell me, sir?" I press on.

"Rekyah, you've been chosen to participate in our Young Espionage Program," he says.

"Espionage?" I say with a gasp.

"It's a fancy word for spying."

"I know what it is, sir. It's just . . . I am . . . why me?" I sputter.

"We've been watching you for a while, Rekyah," Sleet tells me. "My associates and I think you'd be perfect for our current open spy post."

"How long have you been watching me, sir?"

Sleet coughs uncomfortably. "Um, well, ever since the, uh -"

"Oh," I say flatly. "I get it, sir."

"Rekyah," Sleet says, continuing to pronounce my name Reek-yah, instead of the correct way, Reck-yah. "The point is, we really want you in this program."

"Why me? I was directly related to someone who helped the rebels. How can you trust me?" I ask.

"That was the main reason why we didn't want you on the team, at first," Sleet says quietly. "But Anada convinced us to give you a chance. She gave you a fabulous recommendation, child."

I sit back in my chair, considering this opportunity. I would love to join this program, if it means leaving the Capitol, but what about my family? Would they be safe?

On the other hand, this is the perfect way to defy my father, to get back at him for ruining my life. To swear against the districts that rebelling is wrong.

"That sounds like a wonderful opportunity for me, President Sleet," I finally say.

Sleet smiles a devilish grin. "So are you in, Agent Rekyah?"

I nod. "I am."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of this story so far? Just to clear things up, it takes place seventy-four years before Katniss's Games, during the rebellion, before the Games have even started. The italicized portion at the beginning is kind of like a foreshadowing phrase. It kind of tells what will happen at the end of the story. R&R?**


	2. The Rules

**Two: The Rules**

When I arrive home after my talk with President Sleet my mother looks so worried. Worried enough to throw up on the spot.

"Where were you?" she asks. "I was about to call the police!"

I sigh. "I told Sakei and Solei to tell you that I would take a cab home. Apparently, they forgot."

"Oh no, they told me that. I was still worried though, sweetie."

"Mother, it's no big deal. President Sleet just wanted to talk to me about something," I say.

"What?"

I glare at Solei, who is eavesdropping in the corner of the room. "Get out, you little creep."

"Aw," he complains, but he leaves after a few more seconds of glaring.

I sit down on our formal couch and my mother does the same. "What's up, Rekyah? What did President Sleet want to talk to you about?"

I take a deep breath. "He wants me . . . to be a spy."

My mother looks confused. "A spy? Like for the Capitol?"

"Yes," I say. "And I said I would, Mother."

My mother looks distressed. "You did?"

"Yes. I did."

"Why? Why did you offer your services to something that will get you hurt later, darling?" my mother pleads.

I'm a little confused. "What do you mean?"

My mother sighs. "I've read enough novels. I know that these stories always have a bad ending. Whenever you want to help your country, it always takes a wrong turn. You won't survive, sweetie."

At this, I have to laugh out loud. "What do you mean I won't survive? Of course I will! How hard can it be to just help out my city a little bit?"

My mother just nods. "Okay, Rekyah, but just know that you've sealed your fate. All right?"

I nod. At this point I really don't care anymore, I just want to leave.

"Good night." My mother leans over to kiss my forehead. "Sleep well."

"Wait!" I call to my mother, before she leaves. "He made me promise not to tell anyone except you after I agreed. You can't tell Sakei or Solei or anyone else, or we'll all be in trouble!"

"Don't worry, Rekyah. I won't tell a soul."

* * *

The next day, I'm please to find that I'm excused from school to go study spy craft a little bit. The note that arrives in math class says: _Meet me at President Sleet's mansion as soon as possible. The code is 3419. You are excused from school for the rest of the day._

When I arrive at Sleet's mansion, I'm still wondering who the letter is from. I step inside the door after it automatically opens with the code on the note. I'm surprised to find Anada inside, waiting patiently on one of the sitting room chairs for me.

"Anada? What are you doing here?"

She smiles. "I'm not only a trainer for WT, I also help train young spies in the Young Espionage Program, or the YEP, for their missions."

"That's such an interesting job," I say politely.

"It is," she replies. "Follow me, Rekyah."

Anada leads me to a huge room where technical equipment and spy gear is in every place you can practically see.

"What's all this stuff?" I ask Anada, awed.

"It's much of the equipment we use to communicate with young spies across Panem," she says. "There are also many gadgets here that spies like you are available to use."

Anada walks over to a security cabinet and unlocks it with a ridiculously lengthy pass code. "It took me weeks to memorize that," she tells me with a grin. Out of the cabinet, she gives me a normal-looking green phone. It looks just like the one I have at home, but I know better.

"This is your spy phone, child," she says, now completely serious. "It's voice activated, so no one else can get into it. Guard it with your life, and never let anyone near it. If it is found, our complete agency will be destroyed. All I've worked for my entire life will crumble. Got it?"

I nod, too scared to do anything else.

Anada smiles, then walks across the room to another door. "Let's continue, shall we?"

This room is filled with more giant screens and spy gadgets. And, of course, more rows of cabinets.

Anada walks over to the last one in the first row. It looks just like an ordinary school locker. It even has a normal-looking combination lock. Anada opens the locker with an equally lengthy combo and pulls out a giant stack of papers. She leads me over to a couch in the corner and hands me the first paper.

"What's this?" I ask, staring at the paper.

"Just a little questionnaire/form thing. We have all of our recruits full one out before they start their work. Go ahead." Anada leaves the room to let me work in peace.

I pick up a pen on the desk and begin to answer each question.

_Name: Rekyah Matashia_

_Interests: Learning, music, technology_

_Strengths: Combat, social skills, keeping secrets_

_Weaknesses: Making up lies, holding a cover, answering questions_

_Personality: Mysterious, inquisitive, determined_

_Why You'd Like To Be A Spy: I want to protect my city, the Capitol, and prove to them that I'd give all that I want to win this war. Plus, it sounds like fun. Just kidding, of course._

_I swear to honor and defend my Capitol and never to turn my back on them. I promise to do my best in the career of espionage and never betray myself or my intentions. Check this box if you agree with this statement._

I check the box without really giving it much thought and sigh in relief. That wasn't so bad, right?

Anada comes back in the room right as I put the paper back on the table in front of me. "You done?" she asks, handing me a fancy soda.

My family is not poor, but we are not exactly one of the richest families in the Capitol. Soda is something I only see at parties, which we rarely go to anymore. I take a sip of the fizzy drink from the pink straw. Lemon-lime; my favorite. "Yes, I just finished."

"Good," she says, taking the paper from the table and putting it away.

"Anada," I venture. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, child."

"Why did the form have a box to check that made promise to swear my loyalty to the Capitol?"

Anada's green eyes darken rapidly. "A few months ago, we had a boy turn against us once he arrived in District 12. So many secrets lost to the people there. We didn't even know until we caught the boy in a nasty lie. I begged Sleet to give the poor boy a second chance, but he wouldn't budge. On the way back to the Capitol, the hovercraft carrying the boy 'crashed' in the mountains. The boy -"

"He didn't survive, did he?" I interrupt quietly.

Anada gives a sad nod, then sighs. "Rekyah, espionage is a risky path. It can get you hurt in terrible ways. I would never have the courage to do what you are doing, child."

I look down at my sneakers and study the carpet, remembering how my mother told me almost the exact same thing last night.

"Rekyah, I'll give you one last chance to reconsider this choice. I'll let you think about it one more day or two before I turn this paper in to President Sleet. Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?"

I nod, not even hesitating. "One hundred and ten percent."

Anada beams. "Well, then. Agent Rekyah. You're an official spy now. Welcome to the team."

* * *

That night, I stay up late going through the rest of the papers Anada gave me. Many are just part of a document describing the history of the YEP and a bunch of spy vocabulary like _defect_ and _mole_, but others are quite intriguing. There is one paper that lists past spies and their jobs, some even before Panem. Nathan Hale, Belle Boyd, Yuri Nosenko and several others from the past stand out in my mind. What is it like to risk your life for something you believe in?

My mother knocks on the door to my room, interrupting my thoughts. "Rekyah?"

"Come in."

My mother enters my room and shuts the door behind her. "Hey, sweetie. Why are you still awake? It's almost midnight. Even those crazy teenage boys down the street crashed almost an hour ago."

"Sorry, I've just been looking through all these paper I was given." I am careful not to mention Anada's name, in case it gets her in some kind of trouble.

"Oh." My mother looks sad. "Well, I just came in here to give you this." She hands me an ordinary navy blue ring engraved with a gold symbol, shaped like a sideways number 8.

"What's this?"

My mother's voice drops an octave before she responds. "It used to belong to your father."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"It's a symbol of the rebels. Recognized all across Panem. I want you to have it, to remind yourself to never choose that path. The path of rebellion. Stick to the way things are. There's no need to rebel, sweetie. Because, in the end, it will only get you killed," she says.

I feel tears at the corners of my eyes, and the full impact of my father's death hits me again. "Thank you. I needed that."

My mother's lip trembles as well. "Good night, my dear Rekyah. Sleep tight. I promise nothing will ever harm you here. I promise."


	3. The Cover

**Three: The Cover**

The next day is a bright Saturday. I had originally planned to spend the day with Ronallo, practicing wrestling and prank-calling kids from school, like snotty Lindy Blizzard. But when a surprise visit by a Capitol attendant at ten am interrupts my morning, I know my day is going to get weird.

"Who are you?" I ask when I answer the door in my tank top and shorts.

"Are you Rekyah Matashia?" A tall man stands at the door wearing a uniform that signifies his job for the Capitol.

I freeze. "Um, no, I'm her younger sister. I can go get her if you want."

The man smiles. "Nice try, Rekyah. Come with me."

"Wait!" I cry, grabbing the door handle as the man pulls my arm. "Who are you? Where are we going? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're doing!"

The man explains briefly as I continue being dragged to the waiting van. "You're needed at the YEP HQ. Immediately."

"Why? What happened?"

Another attendant is waiting in the van and turns around in the front seat, startling me. "Something has come up. You'll have to see Anada to get further details. You'll have to go into your mission sooner than expected. Maybe even tonight."

* * *

"What did he mean, tonight?" I screech at Anada. "Tonight's taco night at my house! And I was supposed to hand out with Ronallo today! What's going on?"

The two mysterious men in the van took me back to President Sleet's mansion, then down to the HQ in the basement, where Anada was waiting for me.

Anada fidgets with her thumbs, then finally breaks down and lets out an aggravated and tense sigh. "Rekyah, I'm sorry to be the one to break this to you, but we're going to have to send you into District 13 tomorrow."

"What?" I scream. "Tomorrow?"

Anada looks stressed. "Sleet's orders, honey. There was a terrible revolt there last night that we just found out about, and none of the other agents are willing to take this position."

"And what, exactly, makes you think that I am?" I cry, still upset.

"This was the post that we were initially going to send you to in the first place, honey," Anada says gently. "We just didn't think we'd have to send you so soon. We thought you'd have another couple of weeks here, at the least."

"Yes, and I'm not ready!"

"I know, that's another problem that we're facing." Anada is now pacing nervously. "But you have to go. Who knows what else the rebels are planning?"

"My friends, my family," I sob.

"I'm so sorry, Rekyah," Anada says again. "But you agreed to do this, so you must."

I straighten my shoulders and wipe my eyes. "Okay. Tell me what I have to do."

I can tell by the look on Anada's face that she knows that I'm still not ready to start. But a good spy must be prepared for anything, so I know that this is just a minor adjustment to test my skills.

"Every spy has secrets," Anada begins. "So, naturally, every spy needs a good cover."

"Cover?"

"I'm sure you know what a cover is. It's basically a disguise for your identity, a way to prevent people from figuring out who you really are."

I nod. "Okay,so what's my cover?"

Anada hands me more papers. "Your name is now Tawnie Lamine. You're a runaway from District 12, and you support the rebels."

"But I don't," I say, biting my lip.

"Rekyah doesn't, yes. But Tawnie does," Anada says with a smile. "Remember: everything changes with a cover. The way you walk, the way you talk, even the story of your life. _Everything._"

"I understand."

"Good. We'll be dropping you off in a hovercraft on the outskirts of District 13, and you'll have to run up to the fence like a real runaway. Hopefully, someone will find you, and you'll go from there."

"I had no idea that being a spy involved so much acting," I mutter as I go through the papers of my cover.

Anada doesn't laugh like I expected her to. Instead, she says, "It's not acting if it can save your life, sweetie."

I don't say anything in response, because I know she's right.

"You can take whatever you can carry," she continues. "But keep in mind that you'll be posing as a poor runaway from District 12, so don't overload, okay?"

"Right."

"Oh, and one more thing, Rekyah."

"Yes?"

"You can't tell anyone where you're going. Not even your family."

I gasp. "Why not? Well, I'm pretty sure they'll figure it out though, anyway."

Anada sighs. "You can tell your parents you're going on a short mission. But that's all. You can't say you're going to District 13."

"My parent, you mean," I correct bitterly.

Anada widens her eyes. "Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot."

I stare at her with my piercing brown eyes until she looks away. People often feel guilty for bringing up my father's death, or the fact that I don't have a father anymore. But I've gotten used to it.

"How long will I be gone?" I am eager to change the subject.

She looks at me sympathetically. "I don't know, Rekyah. It could be days, weeks, or even months. But if anything goes wrong, you have your spy phone and you can call me or anyone else here at the YEP at any time, all right?"

"All right." I sigh.

Anada nudges me. "You'd better get home and start packing. Meet us back here at exactly seven am tomorrow morning. Take a taxi. We'll be waiting, _Tawnie._"

* * *

Tawnie Lamine is a kind, brown-haired girl from District 12 who escaped to District 13 because her parents were arguing about the rebellion. She can mimic the Capitol accent perfectly and loves music.

Or least she is all that according to the papers Anada gave me.

I stuff an old sweater into my travel bag and collapse on the floor next to my bed. Why did I agree to do this in the first place, again? Oh, yes. To defy my father.

I pull out the ring my mother gave me last night and observe the sideways 8 closely. What would my father say if he knew what I'm about to do? I think he'd be ashamed of me, but I could care less what he thinks. He abandoned me and Solei and Sakei.

For some reason, my neighbor Ronallo pops into my head. I owe him the truth. He's been the best friend I could ask for, especially since my father's death. I can't just leave without telling him _something_, right?

I dial Ronallo's number with my regular cell phone, not my spy phone, and let it ring. The answering machine picks up, and I decide to leave a message.

"Hey, Ron. It's, um, me, Rekyah. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow to go visit my aunt. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll miss you. Sorry I had to ditch you today; I was really busy packing. Anyway, I'll call you if, I mean when, I get back. Bye."

Sakei knocks on my door several minutes later, asking to borrow my scissors. I give him my scissors, then say," Come here. Wait, go get Solei, then come back here. I need to talk to you both."

"Um, okay," he says, puzzled.

When they both show up, I hold out my arms for a hug and they both confusingly hug me back. "What's going on?" Solei asks.

"I love you guys," I whisper, squeezing them tighter. "Promise me this: if I ever have to leave, you'll both look out for each other and Mother. Okay?"

"What?" they both say.

I smile sadly. "Just promise me."

"I promise."

"Me too."

"Good," I reply, satisfied. "Now go. I have some homework to catch up on."

By homework, of course, I mean my cover papers and packing.

When my mother calls me to dinner several hours later, I tell her that I'm not hungry. She immediately becomes suspicious and comes in my room.

"Rekyah? What's going on? You're always ready for dinner." My mother crosses her arms and then notices my spy papers. "Oh."

"Mom," I say, swallowing before on continuing. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Leaving?"

"Yes. I'm going on a short mission. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Will you, now?"

Now I'm getting mad. "MOM! I'm being serious here! I'm leaving tomorrow, and you are just going to have to deal with it! Okay?"

My mother's face has become closed off. "All right. Rekyah, you're almost fifteen and I can't keep controlling all your decisions any more. And, apparently, being a Capitol servant is one of them. Have fun."

The door shuts behind her, and I am left alone.

That night, I toss and turn in my sleep, thinking of all that I am abandoning by becoming a spy. In one of the pamphlets Anada gave me, it said that being a spy is not a normal job, like a doctor or a baker. It's a lonely profession that is misunderstood by most, like my mother. It's a job that may seem stupid and uneventful in the short term, but may help others in the long run.

But Anada was wrong about one thing. Spying involves lying and deceiving others. That's one thing that I may feel guilty about in the weeks to come.


	4. The Takeoff

**Four: The Takeoff**

I'm up the next day at six am, mostly from nervousness. I scurry to the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth, then back to my room to dress in my 'runaway' outfit, which I chose last night.

First, a simple pair of jeans with a few rips on the side. They're not stylish rips though, they actually look like they were ripped by wild animals. Then, a plain black shirt that I found at Ronallo's garage sale last year. I haven't worn it to date because it's so ugly and dirty. Leather boots that I think look like something a girl from District 12 would wear. I pull my hair back in a ponytail and head for the door.

I contemplate wearing the navy blue ring from my father on my finger, but I'm afraid that someone might recognize it and get me in trouble so I hide it in the bottom of my backpack, along with my spy phone and keys.

It's raining, unfortunately. I want to grab an umbrella, but I'm pretty sure people from the districts don't use umbrellas or even know what they are. I make do by flagging down a cab and throwing my bag over my head on my run towards it.

"President Sleet's mansion, please," I tell the cab driver, breathless from running.

"Why's a little girl like you off to the president's at an hour when most people aren't even awake yet?" the driver asks curiously.

I roll my eyes. "None of your business. Hurry, please, I'm late."

The driver drops me off at the entrance to the mansion, and I pay him generously. I use the code from Anada's note to open the gates and step inside he door at exactly seven am.

I'm immediately engulfed by several guards in uniform who begin to ask what the hell I'm doing here and how I got in. I reach into my bag to pull out my spy phone, to show them that it's fine, but Anada steps into the foyer.

"It's alright, people, she's with me," she says. "Come on, Rekyah."

I follow Anada back into the spy gadget room, where several agents and more trainers like Anada are waiting.

"What are all these people doing here?" I ask, surprised at the audience.

"They're all here to wish you luck on your mission, of course!" Anada says in delight. "President Sleet sends his apologies. He couldn't make it this morning because of an incident last night. But he wishes you well."

A curly haired girl no older than me steps up to me with a huge smile. "You're Rekyah, right? It's so nice to meet you!"

"Um, thanks?" I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Talita, one of the field agents in District 4. I'm on a break right now, but I'm scheduled to go back to District 4 next week. So you're going to District 13?"

"Yup."

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to go there, but I've never been anywhere else besides 4 and the Capitol, of course," Talita gushes.

I clear my throat. "What's it like?"

Talita squints her eyes. "What's what like?"

"What's it like leaving the Capitol and doing something to help win the war?"

Talita looks confused. "I don't know. I guess it's different, it's something I really can't describe. It's fun, though. You'll enjoy leaving for a while." Her spy phone beeps, interrupting her. "Oh, I gotta take this. Good luck, Rekyah!"

I talk with a few other agents and learn that it's tradition to visit a new agent in the center before their first mission, like what they're doing to me right now. Some agents say spying is weird, some say it's a pain in the butt, but all agree that they're glad they are helping the Capitol. I wonder if when I get back, I'll be able to help other new agents for their first missions.

After chatting with a really cute blond boy named Carlo about District 11, Anada comes up behind me and tells me that it's time for inspection.

"Inspection?"

Carlo smiles. "It's no big deal. They just check you to make sure that you don't bring anything to your assigned district that will give you away."

I freeze in place. My ring. They'll find my ring. Oh, no. I have to hide it.

"Oh," I say, faking a relaxed smile. "I just gotta go to the bathroom first, okay?"

Anada frowns. "Hurry up. The hovercraft is leaving in twenty minutes and we have to make sure you are prepared."

In the bathroom, I panic about where I should hide my ring. In the bottom of my bag? No, they'll find it there for sure. In the pocket of my jeans? No, they'll find it there too. The only option I have is to hide it in my sock, making walking uncomfortable and causing a pain in my foot. I'll just take it out after inspection and put it back in my bag.

I was right about hiding my ring, though. Anada and several other trainers go through my bag thoroughly, throwing out some scraps of paper from school that I forgot to take out.

"Well, the bag is alright," Anada says, after they are done. "We had to get rid of your phone and school papers, though."

"You took my phone?" I shriek.

"Calm down, sweetie. Yes, we had to. No one from District 12 even has a phone, landline or cell. If the citizens of District 13 see one, they'll know you're a ruse."

"But what about my spy phone?" I ask.

"That'll be fine. There are some buttons on it that can disguise it into a normal looking pad of paper or even a pen."

"Really?"

"Nope!" Anada laughs, and the other trainers laugh with her. I've been tricked. I should have known. I messed around with that phone all of last night, trying to figure out what it did. I would've realized if it could transform into a pen.

"That's not very nice, Anada," Carlo says, and the other agents nod with him. Talita looks up from her phone call and glares at Anada fiercely. I immediately smile. The other agents know what it's like to be a newbie. They'll help me, at least a little bit.

Anada stops giggling. "My apologies, Rekyah. I'm sorry, sometimes I just get carried away messing with new agents."

"I thought I could trust you," I say flatly.

"You can, sweetie. I'm really sorry, honey. I promise not to do that anymore."

"You better," I mutter underneath my breath.

Anada leads me to the launch room, and I say goodbye to Talita, Carlo, and the other agents. "Call me," Carlo mouths before we leave. I blush and nod with a shy smile.

In the launch room, Anada compliments my jeans and says that they look perfect for a runaway disguise. "The top could use a little tattering," she says, and proceeds to smear smudges of fake dirt on it. She then rubs eye shadow underneath my eyes to look like dark circles from no sleep, and even goes far enough to draw thin cuts on my face with a marker.

"The eye shadow will come off, the marker will smear, and my secret will be out," I protest.

"Yes, but by then, they'll completely trust you," Anada says with a sneaky smile.

I roll my eyes to cover my uncertainty. "Okay, what else do I need to know?"

"Well, you know the plan right? We're going to drop you off right outside District 13, and you'll make a run for the fence. Act completely natural. If they catch on any fakeness, it's not going to work."

"Is this what you do for every agent? Fake a runaway disguise?"

Anada shrugs. "It's the best tactic. Sometimes we send them on a train and say that they are from the Capitol, to intimidate the citizens, but this works better because it allows us to pose as people from other districts and earn trust."

I nod, to let her know I'm listening.

"Rekyah, more than likely people won't find out, so get that nervous expression off your face and get in the hovercraft!"

"What nervous expression?" I laugh, knowing very well that I'm as nervous as a rabbit in the woods.

Anada laughs too. "Follow me."

The hovercraft platform in empty, but some trainers on deck assure us that the hovercraft will be arriving shortly. I've never been in a hovercraft, never stepped foot outside the Capitol walls. I admit, this is exciting.

Then I remember. It's Sunday. My family's probably just waking up and preparing a normal Sunday breakfast of pancakes and juice. My brothers might even be wondering by now where I am.

"Anada," I whisper. "Can I call my family? One last time?"

Anada checks her watch and sighs. "Go ahead. Don't tell them where you are going, or where you are!"

"I know!"

I walk over to the corner on the launch pad, near the entrance/exit, and pull out my spy phone. I also take this moment to take my ring and slip it back into the bottom of my bag. _Mission accomplished, _I think.

Sakei answers the phone, not my mother like I expected. "Hello?"

I scrunch my eyebrows together in revulsion. "Gosh, Sakei, has anyone ever told you to never talk with your mouth full? That's disgusting!"

"Rekyah? Is that you? Where are you? Solei and I have been looking for you all morning! Mom is going to freak!"

"Relax, Mom knows that I'm here."

"Where exactly is _here_?" Solei has taken over the phone, to let Sakei chew his pancakes.

"I'm down in the City Circle. I'm alright, don't worry about me. How are you guys doing?"

"Um, we're fine? Rekyah, when are you coming home?"

I sigh. I've been dreading this moment for the past twenty-four hours. "I may not be coming home for a while, guys. I'm busy."

"Busy? What do you mean?" It's Sakei again.

"It's personal business. Don't worry about me, I'm fine," I repeat. "If anyone asks about me, tell them that I'm visiting our Aunt Gretchen in Eastend."

The Capitol is divided into four sections. Northend and Westend are mostly business properties, filled with tall buildings for work. Southend and Eastend are mostly homeowner properties, where most people, like my family, live. My family lives in Southend, as close the border as you can get. And, of course, in the middle of everything is the City Circle.

"But, Rekyah," Sakei protests. "Aunt Gretchen is dea -"

"Shut up!" I hiss. "Just pretend she's not, okay?"

I can only imagine the bewildered expressions on their faces. Aunt Gretchen killed herself after learning about her brother's death. Our father's death.

"All right," Solei says weakly.

"Tell Mom that I love her, okay? I love you guys, too."

"Rekyah? Is this what you meant when you asked us yesterday to look out for each other if you ever had to leave?"

I smile sadly at the memory. Damn, my brothers are as sharp as tacks. "Yes, Solei. Don't forget that promise. Good bye. I love you all."

"Love you too," my brothers reply in synchrony.

I hang up the phone just as the hovercraft arrives. Anada waves her hand and ushers me inside.

My journey has begun.


	5. The Welcoming

**Five: The Welcoming**

The hovercraft ride is not as exciting as I expected it to be. The pilot seems really mad at something or someone, and Anada is trying to calm him down, without success. His steering is so reckless due to his anger that I'm scared we'll crash into the mountains, just like that hovercraft carrying that traitor in District 12 did.

Fortunately, though, we make it to District 13 on time, at exactly nine am. Anada gives me a hug and wishes me good luck.

"Just remember the plan and you'll be fine," she tells me.

I nod and smile, thanking her for all she's done. "Good bye."

I step off the hovercraft ladder into a world surrounded by trees. No kidding, there are trees everywhere I turn. Obviously I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings during the journey, or else I would've noticed that I would be dumped into a forest.

I look back up to see if Anada or the fuming pilot can help me locate my way to the district, but the hovercraft has disappeared. There's no trace of it anywhere. One second it was right there above me; now it's gone.

There's nothing left to do except go with the plan. I adjust my bag over my shoulder and begin running. I weave in between gnarly tree roots and finally reach an old chained fence. I can't see anyone inside the wires and my brain, as frazzled as it is, tells me that this is a bad place.

"Hey!" I scream, beginning to bang on the fence. "Is anyone here?"

At first, no one materializes. Then, I see two teenagers peer out behind a broken down building with curious expressions. Continuing my act, I hit the fence repeatedly and call to them.

They whisper to each other for a while, but to my relief, they walk over to me and look at me questioningly.

"Who are you?" the girl asks hoarsely. Her voice sounds like she had a habit of working with lead as a child.

"Please," I whisper pleadingly. "Help me."

"Maisha," the boy says. "Let's go. We're already late."

"No," the girl (presumably Maisha) says. "Have a heart, Mashad. She's a runaway, can't you tell?"

"So?" Mashad says. "Why do we care?"

"Because, it's our duty as citizens to help others," Maisha replies. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Tawnie," I say quietly. "I'm Tawnie."

"Well, Tawnie, there's a gap under the fence about several hundred yards that way," Maisha says, pointing to her left. "Why don't you meet us both there? I'm Maisha, by the way, and this is my little brother, Mashad."

"Hey, I'm not little!" Mashad protests. "I'm almost fifteen!"

I smile genuinely. "So am I."

Mashad turns to me and seems to notice me for the first time. "Really?"

"Yes, my birthday is next month."

"Mine too." Mashad grins back.

Maisha grabs his arm and starts to drag him along. "Come on, let's meet back up with Tawnie at the gap and then we all can talk all you want. Then we have to let Nat know that we're busy."

"Okay," Mashad says, continuing to grin at me while his sister drags him off.

I follow the fence for several minutes until I reach a small break, large enough for a human to slip through. When I look up, Mashad and Maisha are already here.

"Well, come on," says Mashad excitedly. "Come on in! It's so nice to meet you!"

"Little excited over there, are you, huh?" Maisha says, teasing her little brother.

Mashad turns red. "Shut up."

I laugh as I crawl into the district, leaving my old world behind me.

* * *

"So where are you from, Tawnie?" Maisha asks, leading me and Mashad away the square, towards their home in another section of the district.

I remember my cover and pretend to be sad. "District 12. I ran away because I was so sick of everything."

"What do you mean?" Mashad questions.

I sigh. "My parents were arguing about the war. I mean, rebellion." The people here call it the rebellion, not the war. "My father is a rebel, but my mother and older brother support the Capitol. Every night, they screamed about something different. It was terrible."

"What about you?" Maisha asks. "Do you support the rebels?"

_Not even if my life depended on it, _I want to say. "Yes, I do."

"So does our family," Mashad says. "Our father is in charge of leading some protests but our mother does the actual dirty work. She's out there fighting."

"Wow," I say, actually amazed. My mother would never have the courage to do that, not after what happened to my father. Tears come to my eyes at his memory.

Maisha notices my tears. "Do you miss your family, Tawnie?"

I nod truthfully. "At least what's left of it."

"Well don't worry," Mashad says, slinging his arm around my shoulder. "It's a dangerous world, and we need to help each other. You're a part of our family now."

And so I am.

I am introduced to Mr. Evars, Maisha and Mashad's father, later that day. I immediately commemorate him on his work in the rebellion, even though the Rekyah in me wants to give him an injury for reminding me of my own father.

Mashad leads me on a tour of the district from the mines and factories down at one end to the outdoor market on the other. He introduces me to several of his friends, most of whom support the rebellion. I can't help but feel like an outsider and loner here. How will I manage to fit in?

That night, I share Maisha's room, while Mashad sleeps in his father's room as usual. There are only two bedrooms in the entire house, which I could call a shack. The Evars live a section of District 13 called the Patch, where people are poor and barely get by. I saw one little girl with beautiful blonde hair run across the street to her neighbor's house, but she looked like she hadn't eaten a good meal in days.

I pull up the corner of the makeshift sleeping bag Maisha gave me and roll over to ask Maisha more about her neighborhood, but she's fast asleep. Most people here go to sleep early, unlike the Capitol. By ten pm, I realize, everyone is snoring.

I quietly wriggle out of the layer of blankets and tiptoe outside into the night air. I shut the door quietly behind me and walk around to the side of the house to the garden in the back. When I look up into the sky, I see dozens and dozens of bright lights twinkling. They're stars. I remember the word from school. We can't see stars in the Capitol, because supposedly the city lights are too bright to let them through. But here in District 13, I can see them in every direction, just like the trees outside the district.

I am so awed by the stars that I almost forget why I came out here in the first place. I pull out my spy phone and unlock it by saying my password, which is 'lemonade'. I was inspired by Talita, who told me her password is 'orange juice'.

Anada answers on the first ring. I'm surprised she's still awake and on call. Then I remember that there's a time difference between here and the Capitol. It's ten pm here, but it's only a little after seven there. How different things are now.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you doing?"

"I'm well, thank you." I proceed to tell her as much about District 13 as I can. Anada has worked at the YEP for several years, but she's never actually been inside a district before. That is left to the actual spies like me. I tell her about some of Mashad's friends and how almost everyone here supports the so-called 'rebellion'.

"That's not a good thing, Rekyah." I can practically hear her heels clicking as she paces around her office in worry.

"I know." I'm so relived to finally hear someone call me by my real name that I find myself ignoring her anxiety.

"Never mind. So who are you staying with? Did some ridiculously sympathetic family take you under their wing?" This time I hear Anada's laugh.

I roll my eyes, snorting in return. "Yeah, some sappy teenagers named Mashad and Maisha are letting me bunk with their family. Maisha is a complete freak, she's so nice to everyone; it's scary. And her voice sounds like a paranoid smoker's cough. And Mashad -"

My voice catches. I like Mashad. I actually do. I don't want to say anything about him. I don't want to lie.

"Rekyah? Hello? You still there?" Anada's voice sends me back to reality.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm here. Sorry."

"What were you saying about someone named Mashad?" she presses.

"Nothing," I say firmly. "He's just one of the guys in the family I'm staying with."

"Uh huh." Anada does not sound convinced. "You know, Rekyah, I think I may have forgotten to tell you this. It's dangerous to form any kind of close relationship with anyone right now."

"What?"

"Yes, sweetie, it puts you in jeopardy of blowing your cover. You remember that, all right?"

"All right," I say, trying not to seem suspicious of how she read my mind. I change the subject. "How is my family doing?"

"Oh, sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. Just do your job there and everything will be just fine. Okay?"

"Okay," I mutter before hanging up. There's nothing more to say, anyway.

I stare at the stars some more before returning to the Evars' home. There's one set of starts that shine brighter than the rest. A small circular cluster of them that stands out from the surrounding stars.

_That's me, _I think to myself. _That set of shining stars is me and my life. It's special._

Because I know I'm not just some Capitol servant like my mother thought I was. I may be more supportive of this war than the rest of my family, but I have a life, and I intend to use it well.

**A/N: Lots of typos in this chapter that I had to go back and fix after I already published it. I typed this up in a rush, so that's probably why. :(**


	6. The Blending

**Six: The Blending**

The next morning when I awake, Maisha and Mashad and gone. Mr. Evars tells me that they've both already left for school.

"School?" I ask, surprised.

"Why, yes. Didn't you go to school back in District 12?" Mr. Evars looks just as surprised.

I had no idea the kids in the districts went to school. I thought it was just for children in the Capitol. What do they have to learn here anyway?

"Um, yes, I had school. I'm in class nine. Sorry, I just didn't realize there is school here, too."

Mr. Evars smiles. "Same class as Mashad. If you're going to be staying here, Tawnie, you have to go to school like the other kids. But not today. We have to get you registered."

"Registered?"

Mr. E nods. "To live here. To lift your runaway status. Mashad and Mashad have already told me about you, and you are welcome to live with us. We can't let you be sent to the community home, can we?"

I let out a genuine smile of relief. Up until now, I wasn't sure if I'd be allowed to stay here permanently, but now I guess I can. "Thank you, Mr. Evars."

"Please," he says. "Call me Dad."

Mr. Evars/my new father takes me to a large building down in the square called the Justice Building. I remember passing this place on my mini-tour yesterday with Maisha and Mashad, but they didn't take me inside and I didn't ask.

I follow him up to the receptionist at the front desk and wait patiently as he tells the girl behind the counter that he needs to see the mayor.

"Sorry, Mayor Sparks is busy at the moment. May I take a message?" The receptionist does not have a headset and a laptop like most receptionists in the Capitol do. Instead she's holding a leather notebook and a stamp marked 'PASS'. Because, of course, this is District 13, where people eat whatever they can find that is edible and talk like they might have lead in their throats.

Mr. E grabs my shoulders and pushes me forward so the receptionist can see me. "This is Tawnie Lamine; she's from District 12. A runaway."

"You poor thing," the girl says sympathetically. "I'm guessing you're adopting her?"

Mr. E grins at me. "Yes, ma'am. Are there some forms I have to fill or anything?"

"To tell you the truth, sir, I don't think so. We need as many people we can get to fight the Capitol in this rebellion. We even stopped giving out birth certificates because it's getting too hard to keep track of everyone."

"I agree," Mr. E says with a nod. "My own wife is out there right now fighting. It's been tough for us at home."

"So is my fiancée," the girl whispers, and I notice a plain ring on her left hand. I'm surprised this girl is already engaged. She can't be much older than Maisha, who is seventeen.

"Congratulations," I say quietly, practicing my District 13 accent.

The girl smiles warmly at me. "Thank you, Tawnie." If this girl has already memorized my name, this place is pretty close knit.

"Thank you so much," Mr. E tells the receptionist as we're leaving.

"You're welcome," she replies, going immediately back to her stamping as if we had never even came in the building.

Scratch the whole close knit thing.

Mr. E tells me to go back home as he goes off to work in the factories. District 13 mines graphite and Mr. E's job is to inspect each piece of mined graphite for faults. What a job.

"Don't get lost, Tawnie," he says, offering me a wane smile. I offer a thumbs up to reassure him I'll be fine.

As I walk back to the Evars' home in the silence (everyone is either at work or school), the receptionist's words echo in my mind.

_We need as many people as we can get to fight the Capitol in this rebellion._

They seem really determined to win this whole thing. I bet they've even calculated a full plan on how District 13 will show them up in the final battle. I kick a pebble on the road, sending it flying into the grass on the sidewalk.

Too bad they never will.

Maisha and Mashad arrive home from school at five pm and Mr. Evars soon follows, smelling like mechanical pencils. He surprises us by bringing home a small batch of cookies from the baker's, and Mashad digs into them immediately, as if he's never eaten cookies before. Maisha is a little bit more controlled, but eventually the smell of chocolate gets to her and she digs into the bag as well.

I take one and scoff at it when no one is looking. They call this a cookie? Obviously they have never been to the Capitol, because there this cookie would be the _foundation_ of a bakery, not the product being sold inside.

"So how was school today?" Mr. E asks.

Maisha rolls her slanted brown eyes. "Boring, as usual. Good thing it's my last year."

Mr. E grins. "Well, Tawnie's going to join you tomorrow, so maybe it'll be a little better. Hopefully you won't find it quite as uninteresting as my children do."

"I doubt it," Mashad says. He then runs off to his room to start his homework.

Mr. E takes the rest of the cookies away and tells us to stay safe while he goes off to the square for a while.

I follow Maisha to our room and sit down on my bed, which I didn't bother to straighten up this morning. I do so now as Maisha pulls out a heavy red textbook and begins to study. I catch a glimpse of the cover. _The Capitol and Its Supremacy._

"I have a huge test on this tomorrow and I don't know anything," she complains.

"I could help you." I immediately regret my words.

Maisha frowns. "Really? You can? I didn't know any of this when I was your age. How do you, then?"

Damn it! I swallow my anger and try to back-pedal. "I don't. I meant I could quiz you on the material with the textbook and you could answer the questions. It's a good way to study."

"Oh." Maisha looks relieved. "All right."

I spend the next couple of hours quizzing Maisha on basic Capitol knowledge. I almost laugh when Maisha can't name the street that President Sleet lives on, and I roll my eyes when she can't describe cosmetic surgery. Finally, when I answer a question about a hovercraft platform correctly for her, she stares and says, "How do you know all this stuff, Tawnie?"

I blush. "I don't know. I must be psychic."

She laughs, and again my identity is safe. For now.

"Thank you so much for the help," she says when we are done. "I am so going to ace this test tomorrow."

"No problem," I say, forcing a smile. "That's what sisters are for."

"Aw." Maisha gives me a big-sister hug and goes off to take a shower. "Good night."

Mr. E is already asleep when I go to say good night to him and Mashad. Working at the factory must be a hard job, because when I try to shake him awake, he won't even budge.

Mashad, however, is still awake and studying flashcards on his desk.

"The answer's fifty-two."

Mashad jumps when he hears me. "Huh?"

"Fifty-two. Thirteen times four is fifty-two." I don't bother to add that I learned basic multiplication when I was four, not fourteen.

"Oh," Mashad says. "Thanks."

"So what's up?" I sit next to his desk.

"Not much. Homework." He makes a face.

"I hate homework, too."

"I hate the Capitol for making us learn all this stuff," he groans. "Who cares about math if you are destined for life as a graphite inspector?"

I don't know what to say. Here's that awkward silence I always manage to create when hatred of the Capitol comes up. I t really bothers me.

"Well, good night," I say, slowing back out of the room.

"Good night," he mumbles back.

That night, I fall asleep with another goal in my mind. _Once you all lose this war, you'll be crushed like a bug. I swear to the Capitol, you will._

How can you hate them? How can you hate the government who has given you a home, family, and basically everything else you have? They don't understand what we do for them. I don't understand why these people find it necessary to rebel.

My mother was right about one thing. There's no need to rebel. Because, in the end, it will only get you killed.


	7. The Community

**Seven: The Community**

The following morning, I surprise myself by waking up at six am. It must be an automatic reflex now that I live in District 13, where people are awake by sunrise. It's quite a change from Southend.

I quietly unzip my sleeping bag and roll out onto the cold floor. I tiptoe quietly for the bathroom, trying not to wake Maisha, but my toe catches on the edge of a table and I send myself sprawling loudly to the ground.

Cursing my clumsiness, I stand up and look over at Maisha's bed. To my dismay, she rolls over and sees me near the door, trying to flee.

"Tawnie?" she says groggily. "Is that you?"

I almost don't respond because I temporarily forget that my name is now Tawnie. Fortunately, I remember just in time.

"Tawnie?"

"Um, yeah, sorry. Go back to sleep," I say, fumbling with the doorknob.

"Wait, Tawnie, what are you doing? It's only 6:05, sweetie. School doesn't start until eight." Maisha sits up and points to the simple clock on the wall.

"I'm just going for a walk," I tell her, gesturing outside. "It's something I used to do back home."

"Oh," Maisha says. "Well, happy walking." Then she turns back on her side and I know she'll be asleep in seconds.

_That was a close one._

I slip out the side door and into the cool morning without running into Mashad or his father. I'm not really sure I wanted to escape form the house without being interrogated; I guess I just need some space.

School. Maisha has reminded me that today is my first day of school. I'm going to be meeting the other kids that live here, and discover more about this place in general. What better way to do this than pose as an innocent student?

I walk into the square and take a sear on a cracked bench by the grocer's stand. I can see the smoke coming from the graphite factories in the distance and the yells of frustrated miners are starting to become audible. The sun is beginning its slow arc across the sky. It looks like a promising day.

So why do I feel so damn gloomy?

* * *

When I finally get home at around seven-thirty, Mr. Evars is already gone for the factory. Maisha and Mashad are in the living room, sitting on the sofa and shoving down a breakfast of bread and fruit.

"Hey Tawnie!" Mashad exclaims when he sees me. "Where were you this morning? Want some strawberries?"

I'm too distracted by their drab outfits to respond. "What are you both _wearing_?"

Mashad's in a pair of khakis and a collared gray shirt, with a gray belt. Maisha's clothes are no better, as she is donning a gray dress and matching headband. The dress makes her look much younger than she really is, but glancing at her, I still want to puke.

Maisha looks at me curiously. "Our uniforms? What, didn't you have uniforms at your school too?"

Actually, we did. But ours, didn't make us look like we were maids. My school uniform was a red-and-white checkered skirt and white polo shirt with _Capitol Prep: Secondary Division _stitched on the pocket. It was very crisp and neat, unlike these work clothes here.

"Never mind," I say, shaking my head. "Ooh, strawberries. Yum."

If they notice my strange response to their uniforms, they say nothing. Maisha seems ready for that test, and Mashad knows his times tables up to fifteen. We finish up breakfast quickly and head for the school.

"You don't have a uniform," Maisha realizes as she shuts the front door.

Dang, I was hoping she wouldn't remember that little fact. "I'll be alright without one, right?"

"Nope," Mashad says. "Mrs. Coraby is pretty strict about uniforms. You can't go to school in jeans or anything." He shudders at the thought.

I stick my tongue out at him in a very immature fashion.

"Wait right here." Maisha goes into the house and reappears with a smaller version of her maid dress. "This was mine a couple years ago. It'll fit you perfectly, Tawnie! Come on; you can change at school. We're going to be late!"

"Great," I mutter as we take off down the street. "_Thanks_."

* * *

The high, starchy collar of my dress is similar to all the rest of the girls' in the courtyard. Most regard me with a polite nod or a stare, but others ignore my presence entirely.

"Meet me back here at four after the final bell." Maisha gives me and Mashad each a hug before she runs off to join the rest of her upperclassmen friends. "Love you guys!"

Mashad grins. "Welcome to District 13's second sector academy of education. Home of the tormenting classwork and learning."

I shake my head at his lame joke. "Come on, school's not that bad." At least what memories I have of it back in the Capitol.

"You obviously have not met Mrs. Coraby yet, then," Mashad says with a halfhearted smile of pity. "She's a nightmare."

"I highly doubt it," I reply smoothly. "Teachers have this expectable tendency to love me."

"I'm sure they do. Perfect student," he adds under his breath.

I'm about to counter a reply, when someone interrupts our conversation.

"Mashad!" A desperate and pleading voice loudly interrupts my train of thought.

Mashad and I spin around to see a tall, brunette boy running up to us. His shirt is wrinkled and he's holding a math worksheet.

"Hey, Nat. What's wrong?" Mashad asks.

"I need your help with this!" I don't get any of it and we have a quiz on it in a few days!" Nat's voice is panicky. "And everyone knows you're the best at math here, so . . ."

I let out a snort. "Mashad? You're the _best_ at math here? Oh my President Sleet, that's just too funny!"

Nat looks at me like I have three eyes.

"Last night, he didn't even know what thirteen times four was," I explain.

Nat nods. "And you are . . ?"

"Oh, sorry," Mashad says. "Nat meet Tawnie. She's from District 12. Tawnie, this is my good friend Nat.:

"Nice to meet you," I say with a nod.

Luckily, the bell rings right at that second, saving us from more awkwardness.

"Gotta go!" Nat dashes off without even saying goodbye.

"Follow me," Mashad mutters, leading me into the building.

* * *

The rest of the day goes pretty much the same way. I meet several of the girls in our class. Some of them are nice, but others just nod and stiff 'hello' and turn back to their friends. The whole blending thing isn't working very well.

What really alarms me, though, is the fact that most of the kids here, like me, have only one parent. Some have parents fighting in the rebellion, some have parents killed mine explosions, but very few have both a mother and a father. Maybe I have something in common with them after all.

Mrs. Coraby isn't as bad as Mashad led me to believe. Sure, she yelled at one boy for not doing his homework and me for having a dress that a few inches too short. But I really believe she's good at heart. Rumor is that her husband died in a mining accident, so that may be a possible explanation for her occasional bitterness.

Mr. Evars treats us to more cookies that night. Apparently, it's a special treat because Maisha got an A on her Capitol test today. I graciously accept several cookies at Maisha's insistence, but I put them back on the plate when no one is looking. They'll enjoy them more than I would, anyway.

"So, Tawnie, how was your first day at school?" Mr. Evars asks me.

"Other than the uniforms, it was great," I say honestly.

"What's wrong with the uniforms?" Mashad asks a bit harshly.

I'm tempted to tell him all about the Capitol uniforms, and how our cookies taste about a million times better than this mush. But that would give my identity away faster than using a Capitol accent.

"Nothing's wrong," I say. But it's a lie. Then again, I can't name one thing I've said recently that isn't a lie.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone's well asleep, I pull out my spy phone and dial Anada's number to the YEP. AN unfamiliar voice answers.

"Hi, may I speak to Anada Sullian?"

"I'm sorry," the woman says. "Ms. Sullian is unavailable at the moment."

"I'm one of the teens in the YEP," I say urgently. "Where is she?"

"I'm incredibly sorry, ma'am. I am not at liberty to reveal that information. I'll be happy to leave a message for her if you like."

I swallow and blink a few times. "That's okay. Thank you anyway." The woman adds something else, but I have already hung up.

I wonder what's wrong with Anada. She never leaves her office until eight, Capitol time. It's probably nothing. I have more important things to think about.

My phone buzzes and I realize in delight that I have a text message.

_**RollRonallo: Hey, how are you doing? I got the phone message you left. Is your aunt alright?**_

Ronallo! Anada must've kept my original cell phone number so I could contact my friends. How thoughtful!

_**xRekyahx: Yeah, we're doing fine. I'm just visiting her for a while.**_

_**RollRonallo: I thought your aunt was dead?**_

_**xRekyahx: No, that's Aunt Gretchen. This is Aunt Delia, from my mother's side. She's, fortunately, alive and well.**_

I feel bad about lying to Ronallo, but I remind myself that it's all to protect us.

_**RollRonallo: Aw, that's good to hear. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you and say I miss you.**_

_**xRekyahx: I miss you too.**_

_**RollRonallo: I love you, Rekyah! Good night. :)**_

_**xRekyahx: Don't let the bed bugs bite. ;)**_

I almost feel tears in my eyes when I read Ronallo's last message. It feels like it's been so long since I've seen Ronallo, and even longer since someone has said 'I love you' and really meant it.

I save our text conversation, then turn off my phone. Maybe I'll be able to sleep a little better tonight since I know someone misses me back home. Good night, District 13.

* * *

**A/N: So I was just rereading over this chapter and I realized it doesn't sound like a rebellion is going on. Don't worry, it's only the first few months of the Dark Days and it'll get more dramatic and 'rebellious' as the story progresses. It really helps that I have read MJ now, because that helps me a lot with describing 13.**

**Also, keep an eye out for what I call 'parallel characters'. Parallel characters are OCs that I made that have similarities with characters from THG, CF, and MJ. Every single character in this story is an OC, so there are lots of parallel characters. Here's one for you to start with: Ronallo is parallel to Gale. If you find another one, let me know in a review. :)**


End file.
